


Pinky Promise

by RavenHowl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Age Difference, Bakayuri, Day 1 : Festival of the Stars, First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Skating, Language Barrier, M/M, Yuri is 9 yo, YuriYuu, Yuriyuuweek2017, Yuruuriweek2017, Yuuri is 17, still have to correct it, yuruuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: Day 1: "Festival of the stars"For the Yuruuri Week 2017Yuuri and Yurio meet for the first time at Ice Castle after bumping accidentally into each other and promise themselves that they will meet again on the ice.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour fellow readers,  
> I'm here for the Yuruuri Week 2017 with the first prompt of what will be ten amazing days for the Yuriyuu shippers!  
> I hope it's not that bad. It took me a lot more time than I first thought it would. I'll correct it after a good night of sleep!  
> Remember that English is not my first language. I apology for any grammar mistakes I made.

The ice rink was quite crowded that week. Even though the sun was high up in the sky, shining beautifully above their heads, spreading his pleasant warmth in the cold atmosphere of the early winter, everyone had come to Ice Castle in hope to enjoy their free time with family or friends, leaving the stress from their everyday life behind, and it had become quite difficult to make a move without bumping into someone else. You could see children holding on their parents' hand tightly, afraid to fall and hurt their knees, and teenagers laughing whole-heartedly after a member of their group landed face first on the ground, scratching his nose a little. It was noisy but also lively and soothing at the same time. Hopefully for those who were there to improve their skating skills, the beginners left the place after only one hour or two because of the tiredness and the aching in their ankles, not quite used to the effort they had to put in their legs to stay still on the slippery surface, and the ones who remained in the building, continued to train themselves carefully, jumping high in the air or executing long step sequences to match the song played on the radio. 

Among the professional, there was a boy at the end of the rink, standing straight on his skates, wearing a sports outfit, gloves on his slender fingers, humming silently to himself, and no one seemed to pay attention to him or even notice that he was even here. His short jet black hair was held back with a dark clip, sparkling brown eyes hidden behind big glasses, and his chubby face wore a serious expression like he was determined to accomplish the most difficult twirl in his life. And he was. Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart, removing the object going down the bridge of his nose so it wouldn't bother him, the seventeen years old teen pushed himself forward, making sure that nobody would stand in his way, and used all his energy to do a clumsy jump, spinning two or three times before landing on one foot, stabilizing his body in a second and stopping against the barrier to analyze his work. He smiled happily, proud of his move, and hit the front of his blade on the ice, thinking about what he needed to improve to make it perfect. Since he was a little child, Yuuri had always been a huge fan of that small world that not everyone understood well, being more into soccer or basketball these days, and would always go to the ice rink when he had the chance to, sharing his passion with his best friend Yuuko who would join him every time she had the occasion. The two of them were also looking up to the famous figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, and followed all his competitions with a lot of attention, the young man hoping to be able to skate with him one day, on the same ice, as equals. A warm feeling spread through his system as he thought about that, eyes full of expectations and wonder, innocence showing clearly on his adorable figure, and his heart skipped a beat as he daydreamed about what he would say when he will have the chance to meet with him.

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, the Japanese went back to his previous spot to practice his jump once more, focusing on what was ahead of him, forgetting everything that was unnecessary, picturing what he wanted to accomplish in his mind, remembering the last program of his idol to motivate himself, and as he was about to speed up to make his move, something caught his attention in the far corner of his field of vision. To be precise, that _thing_ was actually a person. From his position, he could tell that it was a boy and by his height, Yuuri could guess that he was younger than him and by far. Maybe ten years old? Or even less? He had blond hair cut right under the ears and wore a beautiful costume that fit his thin body perfectly, making him look like an angel with the white patterns on the back of his waistcoat. Although he didn't stand out much with his size, the ravenette was able to notice him quickly just by feeling his presence inside the rink and it was quite a surprise since he would always concentrate on what he was doing, chasing everything else from his mind and not caring about what was happening around him. Maybe there was something different about him? 

Unlike the other skaters, that kid gave off a cold aura and a sense of loneliness, mixed up with a strong personality that could be perceived thanks to his strict posture, and looked so small beside the adults around him, fragile and vulnerable in the middle of the ice, just like a mouse between big elephants, that he wanted to support him with all his might. However, he didn't seem bothered at all by this, ignoring the ones who stared at him from outside the rink, relaxing into a delicate position with his hands above his head, and kept his unshakeable expression, looking at the ceiling like there was the answer to his happiness written on it. For some reasons, Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off of the unknown foreigner and felt himself being drawn to him, wanting to know what his next movement will be or what his step sequence will look like. His wish was granted when the younger male moved forward, dancing on the ice like there was no one else with him, balancing his arms around his torso, making circle motions in front of him, doing perfect twirl, avoiding everybody that stands in his way without a problem, and it was the first time, maybe since he had seen Viktor won the gold medal at Worlds, that he felt so shaken inside as if there was an earthquake in his body, sending a chill down his spine. That was ... magnificent. Of course, he couldn't see it completely since there were still a lot of customers in Ice Castle, but what he could see was already enough to force an amazed look on his face and he didn't dare to lose sight of the boy, following him through the crowd like a desperate fangirl. New feelings overwhelmed him as he saw the skater jump to do a clean landing on the right side of his vision, and he almost tripped over nothing as he advanced toward him with too much interest. If he had to compare the performance with something else, it would be a human trapped in the body of a swan, just like in the legends, waiting to be freed by his fated one, and each time he would slap the air around him, the older male could have sworn he saw feathers falling from his shoulders, flying over the ground before landing slowly on it. That was a rare show and he was completely lost in it. Suddenly, the ravenette came to a sudden halt as he watched him come in his direction, his speed a bit too high for such a narrow place, and as he thought that he would be able to dodge him like he had done before, a loud gasp escaped him when their bodies collided with each other forcefully, making him fall to the ground with a loud crashing noise. His head hit the ice hard and for a second, he thought that he would lose consciousness because of it but hopefully, he opened his eyes not long after the accident to notice that a lot of people had gathered around them to make sure they were alright, a second body laying on top of him. Short blond hair tickled his nose and little hands were grabbing his jacket, tightening their grip as the kid came back to him. When he lifted his head, green blue eyes met with dark brown ones and an angry expression replaced the confused look on his angelic face, teeth clenched furiously and a growl came out of his throat, like a hungry predator that would have lost his prey.

"What were you doing, standing there and looking in front of him with fishy eyes? Couldn't you step away?" The kid said with a bitter voice, clicking his tongue to show how much he was annoyed.

"I-I am sorry ... I thought you would avoid me like you did with everyone else ..."

"What? What are you saying? Were you ... watching me?"

"Well ... yeah? Was it wrong? I'm sorry if it bothered you ..."

The other male stayed quiet as he stood up from where he was laying, thinking about something, looking as if he had heard the most beautiful compliment in his life, and when he was on his skates again, he extended a hand to Yuuri to help him up. Surprised by his change in demeanor, the Japanese accepted his offer and thanked him as he cleaned his pants, reassuring the customers around that they were alright. In front of him, the boy had his hands on his hips, breathing quietly while everyone split up to go back to their own occupation, and a sigh passed through his closed lips, showing how much he was upset because of what happened.

"Sorry that I was in your way. It wasn't my intention to ruin your program ..."

"Well, you could have stepped away, that's for sure ..." He said while scratching the back of his head, looking at someone outside the rink for advice on how he could handle the situation. "But I didn't think that anyone would watch me and be so ... into my sequence?"

"How couldn't I? You're so young and yet, so talented! Those jumps were incredible and even though you were going a bit too fast, it was amazing! Are you preparing for a competition?"

"Ahem ... Thanks. And yes, I am." He replied, blushing slightly, a bit uneasy and mumbling under his breath in another language.

It was at this moment that the Japanese noticed that he had a bit of an accent, having a hard time to form his sentences when he talked in English, and he found it quite adorable from someone that looked so strict and cold, to put so much effort to communicate with a stranger. A smile creeped up on his chubby face and he hit the front of his blade, shaking his head as he heard the blond muttered something in what seemed to be Russian. It was low and quick but he distinguished it easily, and he thought that it was quite awesome to hear him talk in his native tongue while there were not so much foreigners in Hasetsu. 

"Are you from Russia?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Not my fault if my English isn't that good ..."

"Oh no, no! You're doing just fine for your age! It's hard even for me. Are you here for your holidays?"

"Yup! I am here with my dedushka."

"Uh? Your what?"

"My dedushka ..." He pointed a finger at the left end of the rink, showing an old man standing there, a thick scarf wrapped up around his neck.

"Your grandfather? You're here with him to train yourself?"

"You can say that ... And what about you?"

After talking for five minutes more in the middle of the ice, people still skating around them even though it was almost time to close, Yuuri decided to move from their initial position to where his old man was watching, greeting him the best he could since the Russian wasn't able to speak well in English and even less in Japanese, and the blond finally presented himself as Yuri Plisetsky, making him laugh a bit too hard as he heard that they had the same name. At that, the kid hit him with a closed fist in the thigh, earning a small moan of pain, and added that it wasn't something to laugh about. It was just a coincidence. Sharing a bit about themselves, the man beside them listening without understanding everything, his grandson doing all he could to follow what his alter ego was saying, the two skaters started to build an adorable relationship based mostly on their love for the ice, and the age gap didn't really bother them since the green-blue eyed child was more mature than he looked like, taking position when he had to just like his grandfather had raised him.

However, their fun time was cut short as they were showing each other their favorite step and jump, Yuri teasing Yuuri about his clumsy landing and the ravenette pointing out to his cadet that he was still a bit too hot headed when it came to speed, making it quite difficult to follow the rhythm of the song actually played, and Nikolai had to call for his little one so they could go back to their hotel, their plane leaving the country early the morning after. It saddened the elder of the two to separate like that, especially when he was hugged affectionately by the smaller male, mumbling something in his native tongue. To be honest, they had nothing in common since the Japanese was the shy type and the Russian was more childish and straightforward, but it was their differences that had drawn them together and he felt unhappy to see him go so soon. Unfortunately, he had to let him go and say his goodbye before his grandfather grows impatient and scold him.

"We will see each other again Yuri, do not worry!"

"You sure? We aren't from the same country ..."

"But, if you work hard, we will be on the same rink one day! What do you think?"

As he said that, the Japanese teenager held out his little finger, grabbing Yuri's one, and pulled him closer so their faces were near enough to feel each other's breaths, making it clear that he was dead serious.

"I'm looking forward to the day you'll come to see me on the ice!"

"I promise you that I'll beat you and show you how strong I am!" He chuckled happily with a cheeky grin.

When they sealed that pinky promise, the two boys knew that they would meet again and that this time, it would be as equals just like the ravenette wanted it to be with his idol. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't as impatient as he used to be before and was looking forward to the day he would see the blond again more than the world champion. As he left Ice Castle with his grandfather who waved his hand at him to thank him for staying with his grandson, Yuuri knew that he would see him again. He just felt it. After all, there was really something special about that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~  
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it! It's the best way to help me improve my writing skills ;^)


End file.
